


Warmth

by odonian



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trans Adora (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odonian/pseuds/odonian
Summary: They had touched each other before, in a lot of ways. Just not this way.Or: it's Adora's birthday and Catra finds a new way to articulate her love.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to write about someone giving head for the first time and make it a bit more realistic than what ive read until now

They had touched each other before, in a lot of ways. Just not this way.  
  
Catra didn't know if Adora had felt the same way and was too chickenshit to ask, but she wondered if she had felt the same pull towards her as she did to her since they were teens. When they were younger, she'd look for the comfort of her hands because Adora's were warmer. She'd lean into her, press her head onto her shoulder and sit there, trapping Adora on the spot like a cat would. For warmth.  
  
When she learned how a different kind of warmth could bloom when they touched she took every opportunity to experiment with it. They rough-housed and wrestled and Catra would always lose even though she was always the one initiating. She'd feel that warmth in her belly and lose track of her own movements and end up underneath the grinning and oblivious blonde. Not that she had any more of an idea of what was happening back then. She does now.  
  
It's January 19th, Adora's 19th birthday and she's so happy for her she can't stop smiling. She'll never tell her that she woke up with a smile this morning, seeing her lockscreen with her dumb face be lighted up by the memo reminding her that it was her birthday (like she'd forget).  
  
They spent the day eating homemade blueberry cake and smoking weed at Glimmer's house (it was Adora's first time, she coughed for five minutes and got made fun of by everyone except Bow) and now they are in Catra's crammed up apartment. She'll never tell her what her heart did when she told her that she'd rather spend the night at hers with her alone than at her own house.  
  
The high from the day has worn off by now, mostly thanks to the snacks at the house party and the tiredness. Adora is sitting on her bed and drawing up her hormones from the vial and something in the way she looks up at her makes her heartrate pick up. "Why are you standing there like that?"  
  
Catra blushes, realizing she had been staring at Adora's scrunched up, concentrated face and long legs the entire time.  
  
She smiles when she doesn't get an answer and instead asks: "Help me out?"  
  
She doesn't need the help but it's nice when Catra does it for her. She props up her leg on the other's knees and the brunette changes the needle before slipping it in her skin. Adora makes a face at the slight stinging, even if she's accustomed to it, and Catra can't help but kiss her cheek and keep herself from giving in and kissing her right on the lips.  
  
Everything felt like it had a pink filter on it. Everything made their hearts sweetly ache today. So Adora entangles their bodies even more, pants still down, brushing their skin together, and locks their arms and lays down on Catra's bed in an uncomfortable position. She puts her head in the crook of her neck and smiles contentedly, completely ignorant of what kind of thoughts are racing through the other's head.  
  
In contrast with Adora's serene face, Catra was staring at the ceiling with wide heterochromatic eyes, that familiar warmth spreading through every inch of her body. She wanted the other girl to be as far away from her as possible or impossibly closer, no in between.  
  
She gulped down and breathed in, mustering up all of her courage.  
  
She had imagined it many times. Mostly, it was about preparing for rejection and imagining every hypothetical reaction and how to manage the burning and eternal shame. Sometimes, it was a fantasy that her fingers would write with her against her clit under her covers, quick and silent. These writing sessions increased in frequency a lot these past few months and she had stopped ignoring the implications.  
  
"Adora?"  
"Yes?" she whispers against her neck.  
Catra sits up on her bed and distances herself from her friend, who shoots her a confused look.  
"Can I go down on you?"  
  
Adora's eyebrows shoot up and her mouth hangs slightly open. A nervous laugh fills the silence that has fallen over them.  
  
"What?"  
  
Catra's brown skin is colored by a deep blush, her eyes are downcast.  
  
"You heard me." she says, almost accusatory.  
  
Adora doesn't understand where all of that came from, like a lot of other things she doesn't understand. Catra is particularly hard to read: she leaves her sentences unfinished expecting her to understand what she's implying, mostly speaks through stares and sarcasm and rarely tells her the truth. She bottles up everything until one day she opens up and Adora realizes something that should've been so obvious. It's a pattern. She just didn't think it would lead to this.  
  
But she likes Catra. Simple as that.  
  
She clears her throat. "Is it- is it my birthday present?"  
  
Relieved by Adora's sweet tone, Catra chuckles. "I already gave you your present. This is for me." she tells her with a playful edge to her voice, confidence growing inside her like the need to touch her.  
  
At first it's not awkward. They're so accustomed to each other's bodies. They kiss each other's forehead, their nose, their cheeks and make wet sounds with their lips, eliciting muffled giggles that are quickly buried under their tongues. Their legs together look like Adora's braid, which Catra is currently undoing. They're both massaging each other's scalp, they keep reciprocating every touch and mirroring the other.  
  
They break away for a moment. Catra's protruding and pierced ears are so red it's funny and Adora is drooling. Their laughs are sugar induced. Then the former girl gets on her knees and they both stop smiling.  
  
And now it's awkward.  
  
Catra has also imagined this moment. Multiple times. She imagined her head bobbing up and down in Adora's lap during her most boring classes. She imagined it to be explosive, fast, hard, hot and imagined Adora's hands on her head in different positions, keeping her in place or pushing her down on her length. She imagined all the words and sounds that the blonde's mouth would produce thanks to her's and wondered if she'd taste like herself after coming around her own fingers during these late night fantasies.  
  
But now she is sitting right in front of it, its pink head peeking up from under her foreskin and reciprocating her curious gaze. She looks up at Adora, silently asking for help.  
  
Adora feels like her blood was rushing in all the wrong places, coloring red her face and leaving her member soft.  
  
"Can I...?" she gestures to it.  
"Yes," Adora decides, not sure if she means to touch it or suck it, but trusting her anyway. "Are you sure you want to?"  
"Yes."  
"It's okay if you change your mind."  
"I know. What about you?"  
  
Adora looks so cute when she wears that goofy grin, Catra thinks, that grin she tries to hide when she doesn't want to show howl excited she is. "I want it."  
  
Catra meets her foreskin and pushes it back, feeling her veins and seeing more of her pink head. It's so soft and smaller than what Catra had imagined. Her previous fantasies dissolve in the mist of her new wanting. It's made of soft touches and slow explorations. She looks at it closely: it's so Adora.  
  
"It's so you." she echoes her own thoughts, making Adora laugh. She can still feel how tense she is though. She goes up to give her a peck on the lips, on her chest and kisses her tummy while massaging her muscular thighs. She bites gently and makes fart noises until Adora is crying from laughter.  
  
She feels the other girl's member growing against her neck.  
She cranes her head back so Adora can also see and not only feel: "Are you holding me at gunpoint?"  
  
Adora laughs again and Catra wants to steal the sound and keep it inside her forever.  
  
"Gimme kiss," Adora says with a slight lisp on the word ' _kiss_ ', "or _else_."  
  
Catra does, knowing she won't ever stop kissing Adora from now on. Then she gives another one to her friend's slit and they both shiver.  
  
She wants to caress it and kiss it all over and she does, finally learning that Adora has a different taste, it's salty and new and yet it becomes familiar in a matter of seconds. The sounds she's making are also new and she tries to focus and memorize all of them. She puts her hand to work too and squeezes lightly, afraid of possibly hurting her bestfriend. Instead, she hears a stifled moan.  
  
"I want to hear you." she whispers against her.  
  
Adora obliges and takes her hands away from her mouth and searches for something else to hold on to. She finds short brown hair.  
  
Her fingers are long and trembling and somehow still find a way to make goosebumps rise on the other's back. She's playing with her head with the same affection she was displaying earlier, making a million silent words of love pop up in each other's head. Her bestfriend wants her to feel the same warmth she's feeling, wants her to be enveloped by it, feeling Catra all around her when she shuts her eyes.  
She opens her mouth and takes in the head. _So far so good._ She then tries to go down a bit further. _Okay, breathe. Further._  
  
She gags. _Nope_.  
  
She's embarrassed and can't meet Adora's concerned look.  
  
"Baby, are you okay?"  
  
She shoots up her head, amused, pumping Adora's member. "Did you just...?"  
  
She flushes deep at the realization. "Sorry..."  
  
Catra tries again, daring to go even further down than before. She gags harder and has to let go of it, leaving a thick trail of spit between her mouth and Adora, who's now past slight concern.  
  
" _Don't force_ yourself!"  
  
She orders her and keeps her head away from herself while caressing her hair and cheeks. Catra's breathing evens out and she knits her eyebrows together.  
  
"But I want to!"  
"It's hurting you-" Adora bites her lip and has to keep herself from calling her with a pet name again.  
  
Catra wants to retort but has no valid argument, and it did feel uncomfortable indeed. She also didn't want to throw up blueberries on Adora.  
  
Her shoulders slump down, defeated, and she opts for long strokes with her tongue while internally slapping herself. _I should've looked up a tutorial or something! Why did I think it'd be so easy! I had one job..._  
  
"We can stop if you want."  
Her voice is husky and her tone so caring it immediately dissipates any self deprecating thought.  
  
She silently nods her head no and concentrates on the flavor on her tongue. It's changing, like everything in their bodies right now, more liquid is coming out of her slit and coating her member and Catra's hand and lips. She keeps licking it off and seeing more pour out. If she could only live off of eating this, she would.  
  
Adora's breath is getting more ragged by the second, her hands clutch her sheets instead of Catra and she already misses them but knowing that Adora is doing so not to hurt her makes a different feeling mix with the warmth in her belly.  
  
"Catra..." she whispers so lowly she almost doesn't hear, "Catra, Catra, Catra..." she repeats like a mantra to keep herself from going insane.  
  
When her cum spurts out she is still inside her mouth. Her legs are shaking so hard and the oxygen in the room isn't enough.  
  
Catra is shivering again, there's not an inch of her body that doesn't feel on fire. She feels grounded only when Adora opens her eyes and looks at her.  
  
They spend a moment like this, feeling certain of only each other's existence and the room they're in. Then, Catra can't help but cringe at the taste of semen in her mouth.  
  
" _Oh_ -!"  
  
Adora is mortified. She shouldn't have done that.  
  
Catra spits it out on her thigh with a mischievous grin, like it's payback. She puts her head on her other thigh and observes the way Adora's chest puffs up and then deflates, like her member between her legs. She kisses it once more and smiles when it twitches against her lips.  
  
She stands up and stretches out her legs, squeezes Adora's cheek to let her know she'll be right back.  
  
As she's cleaning up both of them with some wipes and a towel Adora tells her: "I'm so sorry."  
  
She's never heard her this sad before. She cups her face and locks their gazes with determination.  
  
"Don't be. I liked it. A _lot_." the blonde can't help but break out in a little grin, "You were so good. Good with me. It's okay if we don't like some things."  
  
Adora looks at her (now clothed) lap, unable to meet her eyes. Catra doesn't force her and instead hugs her face against her chest, where she can hear the steady rhythm of her heart.  
  
"It's okay. Next time we know what not to do."  
Blue meets blue and hazel brown and their noses touch. Adora's lips have the same appeal of cotton candy when she smiles. "Next time?"  
  
They kiss for the last time today and discover that they've learnt a new language through their bodies. Catra doesn't have to explicitly answer with a ' _Yes_ ' and yet, they can both feel it.  
  
And when they go to sleep and the heating shuts down in the middle of the night, Catra is happy to stay up and organize a playlist for next time, perfectly satisfied with the warmth emanating from her Adora.


End file.
